


calluna

by arieslilac



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, best friends to...aha! not lovers!, hinted gongtang, honestly dont ask if its light or heavy but im not sad so light i think, i honestly want mogubin ending but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: and he realises that he wasn’t the flower serim was looking for.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	calluna

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is inspired by ‘conan gray - heather’ so i think it would be nice if you read it while listening to the song hehe <3 this probably disappoints because it’s not as sad as what i had imagine but i hope you will enjoy it uwu

”here you go, hyung.”

“thank you seongmin,” woobin utters. the corner of his lips curl, forming a smile as he pulls the plate that seongmin places on the table closer.

seongmin nods, taking a seat in front of woobin, next to taeyoung who is still busy scrolling through his phone. 

“eat now or i will leave you if you don’t finish your food 30 minutes before our class starts,” seongmin mutters, glaring at taeyoung who then whines. 

“wait, i’m stalking someone,” he says, eyes never leaving his screen.

“why do you care so much about other people’s life?” seongmin complains, violently stabbing the spaghetti on his plate before twirling the fork he is holding. woobin just shakes his head as he watches the two, eating his food silently. 

“no, no! this one is important!” taeyoung defends himself, showing his screen to woobin. “hyung, look! isn’t this that handsome hyung from your class? is he dating serim hyung?”

seongmin’s eyes widen at the mention of the name, immediately try to take taeyoung’s phone. but before he could, woobin already have the gadget in his hand. seongmin sighs, before he hits taeyoung’s shoulder and glare at him again. the other seems clueless on why he did that, but he let it pass.

“i heard people always see them at parties together, and apparently that guy always waits for serim hyung outside his class?” he continues. woobin doesn’t reply, as he stares at the photo displayed on the screen. “no wonder you don’t wait for serim hyung anymore, hyung.”

“for the love of god, please just start eating and shut up,” seongmin pinches taeyoung’s arm, sighing hard. the poor guy winces, pouting as he rubs the spot that got pinched. “hyung, you should finish your food too or else you would be late for your class.”

“i don’t feel like eating anymore,” woobin stands up, returning the phone back to the owner. 

“hyung, you didn’t eat your dinner yesterday and your breakfast this morning. you will get sick if you keep missing your meals,” seongmin looks up, concerned. 

“i will eat dinner with you later, i promise. don’t worry about me,” woobin weakly smiles as he keeps his file close to his chest. “i’ll go to the library first before going to class. see you guys later!”

seongmin is about to reach for woobin to stop him, but woobin dashes out quickly, ignoring seongmin when he called for the older. seongmin sighs again. 

“suddenly? i thought he said he was hungry,” taeyoung mumbles, begin to eat his meals. “but seongmin, i think serim hyung and woobin hyung are not as close as they were before. don’t you notice it too? or is it just me?”

“will you keep it to yourself if i tell you?” seongmin turns to taeyoung. “promise?”

“pinky promise,” taeyoung promises, linking their pinky fingers together, eyes sparkling in excitement. seongmin smiles at the action, can’t help but to find it cute. “now tell me!”

“do you remember the day we had a sleepover together at allen hyung’s house? remember when you complained that you wanted to drink water but i didn’t let you enter the kitchen?”

taeyoung’s brows furrow, as he tries to remember. right, it was around two months ago, in december if he counts it right. a new semester was about to start at the moment, so they thought they should spend time together before it starts and they get too busy to meet each other. 

“yeah, why?” seongmin takes a deep breath, and taeyoung is almost nervous when he does that.

“i went to the kitchen before you did, and i saw serim hyung and woobin hyung kissing.”

taeyoung gasps, placing both of his hands over his mouth. his eyes widen, as he mouths “are you serious?!” which seongmin responds with a nod. 

“i thought they were dating, but then they became less close than before. i thought they were fighting but as i keep thinking of it...maybe they weren’t even dating in the first place,” seongmin stops to munch his food. “but yeah...i think jungmo hyung and serim hyung are dating now.”

“jungmo hyung?”

“the guy you were talking about,” he explains. “i don’t know how woobin hyung feels about this, i think he is pretty close with jungmo hyung. but then again, like i said before, i don’t think he is dating serim hyung.”

“then why would serim hyung kissed him?” seongmin shrugs. “you should have told me! what if i hurted woobin hyung’s feelings?” taeyoung let out a frustrated sigh, realising that he fucked up. 

“you should shut up and mind your own business next time,” seongmin says sarcastically, as he quickly finishes his food. “you better eat now, or i will leave you.”

“i hate you.”

“the feeling is mutual.”

—————

he has 15 minutes before his class starts. woobin starts to gather his things, quickly walking out of the library. he makes his way towards the toilet, decided that he should make himself presentable before he enters his class. 

lucky for him, the toilet is empty. he put down his stuff near the sink, staring at the mirror. 

his eyes fall on his own lips. unconsciously, he touches the bottom tier, before biting it when the incident flashes in his mind. 

is it his fault? was it him that put them in a situation where they weren’t sure what they  _ really _ are?

whe doesn’t think so. it was serim. serim was clingy. serim always go around and hug him, telling the younger that he felt so comfortable to hug. there were times when serim playfully plant small pecks on his cheeks, and woobin couldn’t stop him because serim never listens. 

why? why did serim kiss him that night?

why did serim kiss him that night if he doesn’t have feelings towards woobin? why did serim kiss him that night if he is going to put distance between them? why did serim kiss him that night when he likes someone else?

and that someone...just had to be jungmo. 

oh, koo jungmo. woobin hates him. woobin hates that he can  _ never _ hate jungmo.

he hates how he understands why serim likes jungmo. jungmo is an angel. he is the epitome of every positive adjective someone can think of. he is good looking, woobin knows, woobin have sat next to him since their first semester. he is nice, always checking on woobin, he always try to be there for woobin when he is having a hard time. jungmo is smart, and he knows it, that’s why he always try his best to help woobin and their classmates when they couldn’t understand something. 

right. koo jungmo is  _ that _ perfect. why would serim falls for woobin when he is not even half as good as jungmo?

woobin wipes his lower lip with the tissue he has in his hand since god knows when. he doesn’t realise that he was biting it too hard to the point it starts bleeding. he shakes his head, trying to push away the thoughts in his head. 

he leaves the toilet, walking towards his class that is fortunately, near the toilet, or else he would be late. he doesn’t expect to see the familiar figures that were occupying his mind just now, in front of the class’ door. 

woobin quickly hides behind a wall, but not hidden enough just so he can keep watching the two. he mentally curses at himself, maybe if he didn’t go to the toilet just now, he wouldn’t be in this situation. 

the two seem to have a hard time parting away, with serim refusing to let go of jungmo’s sleeve. woobin can almost see the pout on his face. jungmo giggles, probably because he finds serim adorable. 

woobin looks away when jungmo gives serim a kiss, before quickly entering the class. curiousity really killed the cat, he thought when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. 

he finally has the courage to enter the class three minutes after serim left. he completely ignores jungmo who is waving at him from the row they usually sit together at. he decides to sit down at the corner of the room, few rows in front of the usual.

woobin arranges his things on the table, getting ready for the lecture, when jungmo suddenly takes a seat next to him. woobin mentally sighs, even though he already expects that. 

“why didn’t you sit with me at the back?” jungmo asks. woobin can see that he is pouting from the corner of his eyes. 

“i’m sorry, i didn’t see you.”

“where is your glasses? can you see the board from here?” jungmo looks concerned, immediately taking the bag woobin place on top of his lap to find the said glasses. while woobin just remember that he probably left it at the library just now.

“ah...i think i left it in the library. i will go—” woobin stands up, but then jungmo suddenly tugs the hem of his shirt, shaking his head. 

“no, you can’t go now. our lecturer is coming in a few, he will scold you later,” jungmo pulls woobin back, telling him to sit down. “i’ll text my friend and tell him to find your glasses and keep it for you, okay?”

“okay…” jungmo smiles, before taking out his phone. woobin just sits there silently, not knowing what else to do. 

“i’ll sit with you here today, just tell me if you can’t see anything, okay? i’ll read them for you,” woobin nods, pursing his lips. this is why i can’t hate you. 

the lecture starts, and woobin can’t seem to focus on the class after he notices something about jungmo. 

“hey jungmo.”

“yes, woobin. what is it?”

“you look good in that sweater.”

jungmo blushes at the words—ah, no. woobin is sure it’s not because of his words.

“thank you. it’s my boyfriend’s sweater.”

woobin smiles at the answer, before he turns back to face the board in front of them. 

_ is it bad if he wishes that serim thinks he looked better when he wore that before? _

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! please talk to me or send me some prompts <3  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonrubys)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/arieslilac)


End file.
